Les Thébains
by thefrenchfan
Summary: 5 jeunes guerriers, originaires de contrés lointaines, se rendent à Thèbes pour essayer d'intégrer le Bataillon sacré, ils apprendront bien plus que l'art du combat...
1. Chapter 1

-1Les Thébains

Ils se mirent en route chacun de leur côté pour rallier la ville de Thèbes en Grèce. En ces temps anciens les nouvelles allaient vite, portées par le vent et le chant des hommes. Les mélopées vantaient les exploits des plus grands guerriers du monde civilisé, le bataillon sacré. Formé de 300 guerriers d'élites, repartis en 150 binômes solidaires jusqu'à la mort, invaincus depuis des siècles. Ils s'étaient illustrés dans toutes les grandes batailles contre les Perses et contre les Mèdes. Ils ne défendaient pas que leur ville, ils défendaient un monde, une culture qui avait pris les chemins du logo à la recherche du logos, du savoir suprême. Ils défendaient un idéal et un secret. Celui de l'Être.

L'écho de leurs exploits se faisait entendre aux confins des mondes connus et plus loin encore. Des jeunes guerriers se laissaient bercer par les histoires merveilleuses de ces surhommes à la beauté merveilleuse, au courage sans limité et la force sans égale. Ils rêvaient d'intégrer ce corps d'élite, plus noble que tous les honneurs terrestres, qui en ferait des demi-dieux et apporteraient la gloire sur leur peuples. Certains prirent la décision d'aller joindre ces hommes, d'éprouver leur bravoure. Dans le silence d'un feu qui s'éteint des destins se tissaient.

Le prince Duo chevauchaient sur son destrier noir comme la nuit. C'était un prince de Scythe, un peuple libre comme le vent qui vivait dans les immenses espaces des steppes de l'est. Les hommes de ce peuple portaient les cheveux très longs, et des tatouages sur leurs corps, des signes mystérieux que seuls les sages déchiffraient. La légende avait retenu ce côté de leur allure et les avait pris pour des femmes. On les avait appelé les amazones. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient indifféremment des hommes ou des femmes comme compagnons et que leur roi légendaire, Hyppolite, avait séduit le héros grec Hercule. Fils cadet de la famille, ce n'est pas lui mais son frère Solo qui prendrait le pouvoir. Aimant son frère, ne voulant pas favoriser des clans et avide de nouvelles aventures, il avait décider de ce rendre dans cette cité mythique. Il y apprendrait les plus grandes techniques de combat et deviendrait un guerrier sacré.

Il chevauchait, sur de lui, portant dans le dos l'arme étrange des scythes. Semblable à une faux, tout aussi aiguisée mais avec une répartition du poids un peu différente. Un lien en cuir la reliait au poignet. Un guerrier scythe préférait mourir que de laisser son arme. Dès son plus jeune âge on lui enseignait son maniement, que ce soit sur terre ou à cheval. C'était la force des scythes, le combat à cheval. Il parcouru la steppe aux rivages incertains ivre de liberté.

La nuit sous la voûte étoilée il pensait aux siens, les vivants et les morts. Ils le regardaient de là haut, sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connue. Il rêvait d'aventures… Là bas où des hommes vivaient dans des tentes de pierres dont-ils ne s'éloignaient jamais, comme des arbres dans leur forêt… des forêt d'hommes…

Il arriva dans les premiers villages qui étaient en fait des caravansérails où se croisaient des marchands venus de tous les horizons. Ils le regardaient quand il passait. Tout le monde avait entendu parler des guerriers de scythe mais peu en avait vu. Ils préféraient rester dans les steppes et se contentaient d'échanger de temps en temps les produits de leurs troupeaux contre des métaux. Et bien sur il y avait leurs pierres précieuses. Les mines secrètes qu'aucun de scythe ne pouvait dévoiler l'emplacement sous peine de mort… Le prince portait un collier incrusté de diamants, de saphir et d'émeraudes. Au milieu une énorme pierre violette brillait d'une lumière inquiétante. Les regards se faisaient avides mais peu risquerait à se frotter à ces guerriers aussi imprévisibles que sanglants. La mort, ou pire la déportation dans les mines guettaient ceux qui essayaient de les voler… La beauté du jeune homme n'était pas étrangère à la curiosité des hommes et des femmes.

Un homme devant une tente en pierre et en bois interpella le garçon.

- jeune scythe, mon auberge est accueillante et l'on y mange bien, pourquoi n'y passerais tu pas la nuit, nous nous occuperons de ton cheval !

Duo qui était curieux de nature et qui avait dormi depuis plusieurs nuits dehors se laissa tenté. Il observa avec curiosité le fonctionnement de la tente de pierre. Il aima particulièrement les gâteaux qui étaient si rares chez lui. Il eu plus de mal avec le lit et après être tombé plusieurs fois, il décida de dormir à terre…


	2. Chapter 2

-1Bonjour,

Désolée pour ne pas me manifester plus mais je n'ai guère de temps.

Je voulais quand même partager cette histoire qui m'habite depuis quelques mois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews !

Bise

Je n'ai pas de béta pour les relectures, je vous demande d'être indulgents pour les fautes ! ;D

XXXXXXXXXX

Après encore plusieurs lunes de chevauchée, Duo arriva sur les hauteurs de la Béotie. Il demanda son chemin à un berger qui était assis au bord du chemin avec les quelques mots grecs qu'il avait appris. L'homme pointa un chemin qui courrait le long du flanc de la colline. Il le remercia et guida son cheval dans cette direction. Il entendit encore ce mot prononcé à son passage et dont il ne connaissait pas la signification : "amazone".

Au détour d'un lacet, il eu le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une rivière traversait la plus grande ville qu'il ai jamais vu depuis le début de son voyage. Plus au nord, un lac délimitait la ville. Elle s'étalait sur plusieurs colline. Sur l'une d'elle, une immense place était visible. Un temple y jetait son ombre. Il ne pouvait distinguer de là où il se trouvait tous les détails, mais des hommes parcouraient les rues comme une multitude de points colorés. Il s'avança vers les murailles qui protégeaient la cité de tous les côtés jusqu'au rive du lac où un port était aménagé. La rivière y entrait par une porte surmontée d'un pylône flanqué de deux tours.

Il se présenta à l'une des portes où les gardes le laissèrent passer sans poser de questions. Mais leurs regards étaient insistants et il les entendait murmurer : amazone, amazone. Les passants se retournaient sur son passage. Il croissait toutes sortes de personnes, aux costumes étranges. La couleur de leurs peaux, de leurs cheveux étaient différents. Le long des rues des marchands proposaient des marchandises dont il n'aurait pu dire ce que c'était. Mais malgré les odeurs entêtantes, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif, si près du but. Il savait qu'il était à Thèbes.

Il demanda encore son chemin et il eu un peu de mal à se diriger dans les rues tortueuses et encombrées. Il arriva enfin devant un place écrasée par le soleil. A l'autre extrémité de la place s'élevait un temple du plus pur style grec. Les colonnes qui soutiennent le fronton représentant des scènes de bataille encadraient des statues d'homme. En s'avançant à travers la place, il distinguait les détails de ces sculptures, elles semblaient s'animer. Jamais il n'avait vu de telles choses.

Un homme habillé de blanc, le crâne rasé, vint à sa rencontre en sortant de l'ombre du temple. Duo lui posa la question et l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui parla en grec mais très vite compris que Duo ne connaissait pas cette langue. Il le fit entrer dans un espèce de grange où deux autres hommes se trouvaient déjà avec leurs chevaux. Il y avait de la paille sur le sol et des bassines remplies d'eau où les chevaux buvaient. Les deux autres, jeunes aussi et vraisemblablement des guerriers le regardèrent avec curiosité. Ils le toisaient de haut car ils étaient plus massifs que lui. Duo ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'assit dans un coin pour reprendre des forces car au fond il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, l'homme revint avec une carafe d'eau en argile assez grossière, mais l'eau était claire et fraîches. Duo se désaltéra avec bonheur. L'homme était accompagné d'un autre, habillé de la même manière qui attendit qu'il ai fini de boire pour prendre la parole. Il s'exprima dans un langage que Duo ne comprit pas, il le lui dit dans ce langue, ce qui était pu être totalement inutile. Duo l'avait appris depuis longtemps déjà. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme lui sourit et lui parla dans un dialecte apparemment proche du sien, car il est compris l'essentiel.

Il sentit un grand bonheur l'envahit, pour la première fois depuis des mois il arrivait à communiquer avec une autre personne ! L'homme lui expliqua qu'il était bien arrivé à la Cadmée à Thèbes. Il devait attendre le jour du soleil, septième jour de la semaine, pour prétendre entrée chez les aspirants. Les jeunes guerriers qui souhaitaient entrer dans le corps d'élite. S'il passait les épreuves avec succès, il pourrait entrer chez les novices pour sa formation. Puis le sort déciderait. Il était libre de quitter les lieux quand bon lui semblerait, la Cadmée n'était pas une prison. Il pouvait faire le choix de rester en tant que serviteur du temple. Cette dernière option ne lui séduisit pas.

Il lui expliqua encore qu'il recevrait de la nourriture et de l'eau durant les deux prochains jours, le jour du soleil étant dans trois jours.

Duo le remercia de ces explications. L'homme revint le voir les jours suivants et Duo apprit qu'il devrait apprendre le grec pour espérer intégrer le bataillon. C'était la langue qui permettait à tous de communiquer quelque soit sa contrée d'origine. C'était la seule langue qui permettait aussi de philosopher, l'homme lui traduisit par « aimer la sagesse », Duo ne saisit pas ce qu'il disait par là.

D'autres serviteurs vinrent s'occuper des chevaux et nettoyer la grange. L'homme précisa qu'il devait dire serviteurs du temple et non simple serviteurs. D'ailleurs lorsqu'un des guerriers quelque peu énervé d'attendre eu l'idée de rosser un de ces hommes, il fut après durement battu par une équipe d'hommes habillés en blanc mais dont le visage était couvert d'un masque en cuir. Ils étaient les « gardiens du temple ».

Duo se réveilla ce matin là avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Il se lava sommairement le visage et se brossa les cheveux avant de se les natter soigneusement. Il changea de tunique, utilisant celle qu'il réservait pour cette occasion. Il remit son gilet en cuir et son lourd collier.

Il nettoya ses bottes de cuir et renoua les liens qui les maintenaient.

Il mangea une des galettes de blé de la veille et bu de l'eau. Il était un peu nerveux ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il l'attendait. Les serviteurs vinrent le chercher. Il demanda pour son cheval. Celui qui le comprenait lui dit qu'ils prendraient soin de lui et qu'il pourrait le voir dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Rassuré sur ce point il les suivit. Ils réveillèrent l'autre colosse.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le temple derrière eux la foule avait commencer à se rassembler. Des hommes pour la plupart, couverts de vêtements blancs avec des motifs bleus et des branches de feuillages dans les cheveux. Un homme d'un grand âge apparue devant la porte du temple et haranguant la foule. Il de comprit rien des mots prononcer mais la foule les regardaient intensément et des commentaires fusaient ici et là. Puis on lui conduisit dans le temple où la pénombre et la fraîcheur régnaient. Des fresques colorées couvraient les murs, des hommes à corps de cheval jouaient de la flûte, des jeunes éphèbes dansaient au milieu d'eux. Des plantes et des arbres composaient aussi ces scènes. On les fit s'agenouiller devant deux statues d'ivoire et d'or. C'est deux hommes de même stature, l'un était armé et coiffé d'un casque, l'autre était couronné de feuillages et tenait une harpe.

Le vieil homme psalmodia pendant des heures des prières et des incantations. Pendant le processus ils furent oints sur le front et les épaules par des huiles aux fragrances entêtantes.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, la lumière n'entrait que par de petits orifices percés dans le plafond. Il distinguait plusieurs dizaines d'hommes à leur respiration. L'atmosphère se chargeât de cette odeur étrange et entêtante. La tête lui tournait.

Ils furent enfin conduits dans une immense pièce se trouvant derrière le temple. Ils y retrouvèrent plusieurs dizaines de jeunes hommes. Certains étaient assis devant des tablettes d'argiles, d'autre se livraient à des exercices, enfin certains s'entraînaient à la lutte. La salle soutenu par des colonnes épaisses était entièrement blanche. Des portes étaient aménagées dans le mur du fond. Le serviteur lui dit qu'ils s'agissaient des aspirants.

Lorsque Duo et l'autre nouveau furent conduit vers une des portes, les aspirants se retournèrent pour les regarder, plein de curiosité.

Ils furent conduit à une chambre où des nattes étaient disposées sur le sol. Des paniers étaient arrangés à côté. Le serviteur lui expliqua qu'il pouvait y laisser ses affaires et qu'une tunique d'entraînement lui serait donnée. Les repas étaient servis à heure fixe dans une salle plus loin. La journée était consacrée à l'étude du grec, de l'écriture, des sciences, de la philosophie et à l'entraînement physique. Toute les nouvelles lunes, des aspirants étaient présentés par des « mentors » pour devenir des novices. Les aspirants ne devaient pas quitter l'enceinte de la Cadmée pendant la durée de leur formation.

Duo commença ainsi une nouvelle vie, si différente de ses habitudes. Il n'avait jamais été enclin à la discipline, et dans les plaines la routine n'existait pas.

XXXXXXX

Du Nord venait un guerrier barbare, né aux confins des terres connus, là où même les dieux n'aiment pas s'aventurer. Ses yeux étaient aussi froid que les glaces de ses terres et les cheveux avaient la couleur de la terre. De sa mère, il avait les yeux en amande. Elle était des peuples mystérieux qui vivent au-delà du brouillard. Son père l'avait enlevée et ramené dans son harem. Elle était morte en lui donnant la vie. Odin élevait ses enfants comme le voulait la tradition : dès le plus jeune âge les garçons étaient entraînés au combat et aux conditions de survie dans un milieu hostile. Heero était l'un des rares survivants. Un soir dans la Iourte, il avait entendu les récits d'un marchant venant du sud. Alors il avait demandé à son père de porter l'honneur de son clan dans ces contrées lointaines où des prétentieux les traitaient de barbares. Il montrerait au reste des hommes la puissance du clan d'Odin.

Son cheval blanc, immense, traversait les tempêtes de neiges sans faiblir. Il rajusta ses fourrures, le froid n'était rien pour lui. Il transportait avec lui des larmes du soleil que les marchands du sud leur achetaient à prix d'or. Il paierait ainsi son voyage vers cette contrée mythique qu'était la Grèce. Il sera machinalement son glaive car il savait que ce voyage ne serait pas de tout repos. Il était orné d'un pierre bleu et de larmes du soleil mais aussi d'une corne du dieu des mers. Longue et ondulée, elle était vénérait par quiconque la voyait. Elle était le symbole de son clan. Elle s'appelait Narval.

Les arbres se firent de plus en plus nombreux et bientôt il pénétra dans d'épaisses forêts. Il se guidait grâce au soleil et à la lune. Il chassa pour se nourrir. Il tomba sur le premier village plusieurs lunes après son départ. Les habitant en eurent d'abord peur mais il arriva à se faire comprendre et ils lui indiquèrent le chemin des marchands. Ils lui offrirent l'hospitalité pour la nuit en échange de quelques récits, un des rares plaisirs dans ses contrées si rudes.

Il reprit son chemin croisant des marchands et des guerriers. Il suivit des fleuves immenses quand il arriva à une mer dont l'eau était chaude. Il pensait être arrivé au bout du monde mais un marchand qui comprenait sa langue lui expliqua qu'il faudrait qu'il prennent un bateau pour atteindre au plus vite la Grèce et de là Thèbes. Le chemin par voie de terre étant plus long et périlleux.

Il suivit ses conseils et pu payer son voyage vers sa destinée.

Il avait été étonné de rencontrer tant d'êtres humains, et tant de manière de vivre différentes. Il ne connaissait avant que les peuples des marais, dont il fallait se méfier car il sacrifiaient leurs prisonniers aux dieux des marais en les y noyant.

Il découvrit que les hommes d'ici parlaient entre eux, se livraient à des échanges. Il avait entendu parler de cette langue qui se sculptait et fut curieux de la découvrir. Il saisit chaque instant pour en apprendre davantage. Il appris aussi quelques mots d'une langues que tous les marchands semblaient comprendre. C'était à la fois excitant et terriblement inquiétant. Il prit conscience de la faiblesse de son clan, de son isolement.

Ils étaient forts, plus forts et résistants que beaucoup de guerriers qu'il avait croisé, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée pour le retard mais cette fic sera menée jusqu'au bout !

Spécial dédicace à Marnie qui m'a laissée une super review ce qui m'a soutenu pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre !

XXXXX

Heero fils d'Odin s'embarqua à bord d'un navire plus grand que tous ceux qu'il avait vu auparavant. Les marins venaient de tous les horizons. Ils riaient malgré leur dur labeur, malgré les dangers d'un tel périple. Le bateau transportait une lourde cargaison de blé et de d'objets en métaux finement ciselés à destination des villes grecques.

Ils firent plusieurs escales en longeant les côtes d'Italie puis de Sicile. Ils s'abritèrent dans le port d'Agrigente quand la mer se déchaîna soudainement. Le commandant du navire était un homme d'un certain âge qui avait survécu à plusieurs traversées sur cette mer traîtresse qui emportait en son sein bien des marins chaque année. Sa prudence lui dicter de patienter que la mer se calme pour ne pas risquer de perdre ses marchandises et sa vie.

Heero profita de ces quelques mois pour apprendre des rudiments de grec et les coutumes sur ce peuple. Il accosta dans plusieurs ports où il vit des hommes de toutes les couleurs, habillés très différemment. Il vit aussi des animaux exotiques, de la nourriture inconnue…Les plats avaient des saveurs variés.

Il arriva enfin en terre Grèque. Il demande son chemin et après plusieurs lunes il arriva enfin à Thèbes. La ville merveilleuse s'étendait à ses pieds. Il impatience lui étreignit le cœur, il sentait que quelque chose l'entendait ici, comme si les astres l'avait guidé et protégé pour qu'il soit là, précisément là.

Les habitants apparemment étaient habitués à l'arrivée de jeunes guerriers et lui indiquèrent sans difficulté le chemin vers la cadmée. Sur la place, baignée de soleil, le même rite s'accomplissait, à son arrivée un homme habillait de blanc allait à sa rencontre pour le conduire dans la grange.

Deux jours après on le conduit dans la salle d'entraînement. On lui explique où il va dormir et après avoir partager un repas dans la salle commune, il débute l'entraînement. Un homme âgé s'approche de lui avec curiosité. Il remarque que les autres s'en écartent avec respect et même effroi. C'est un mentor. Son bras droit est atrophié et il boîte un peu mais ses yeux sont acérés. Il le regarde sans pudeur, comme il jaugerait un cheval. Puis il se retourne et interpelle d'autres personnes au fond de la salle.

- je le prends.

Un gardien vient à leur rencontre et indique à Heero que J est désormais son mentor.

Plusieurs semaine après Heero compris pourquoi les autres traitaient ce mentor de fou.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dans les profondes forêts des celtes, un jeune homme suivait les enseignements du druide. Le vieil homme regardait son disciple si calme, si impassible, ses yeux verts profonds comme la forêt elle-même. Pour le druide, il n'y avait pas de doute, il était le descendant des dieux de la forêt. Mais quelque chose le troublait. Il avait vu lors de son dernier voyage sacrée, quand en compagnie de ses semblables il avait dansé au milieu des cercles de pierres et bu le breuvage des dieux, qu'il devait éloigner Trowa. Il devait l'envoyer sur les chemins sinon de grands malheurs viendraient. Il avait vu la fin de son monde… Il porterait toute sa vie le poids du secret… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de repousser la fin des temps…Et pour cela il devait envoyé le fils de la forêt au loin, au-delà de la mer du sud vers ces hommes qui se disaient sages mais qui ne connaissaient pas le langage secret de la nature…

Trowa ne dit rien quand on lui donna son cheval et son armure. Son maître lui montra le chemin tracé par les étoiles. Il devait aller chez ceux qui écrivaient les réalités et les pensées, dans une ville appelée Thèbes, et porter fièrement les armes de son clan. Des cercles enlacés décoraient son armure ainsi que des chevaux stylisés. Enfin son casque portait le signe de la lune dans le cercle de pierres, le cercle des géants et des êtres de la forêt.

Il arriva dans la ville de Massilia. Là il put s'embarquer sur un bateau partant pour la Grèce. Les autres passagers se détournèrent rapidement de lui face à son mutisme. Il se concentrait pour apprendre le plus de choses. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de tout cela c'est pourquoi il devait rester vigilant.

La mer fut capricieuse mais il arriva enfin en Grèce. Thèbes lui apparue comme une fourmilière grouillante de vie. Il resta quelques jours dans la grange. Son allure impassible trompait ceux qui l'entourait. Il connaissait cette capacité et en usait. Se fondre dans son milieu était la meilleure arme.

Il ne trompait pas un étrange jeune homme aux yeux turquoise et aux cheveux dorés. Il reconnu le fils du soleil, celui qui la lune avait désigné il y a si longtemps, celui qui venait du pays du fleuve. Bien avant sa naissance, un homme, un prêtre était venu dans les forêts, il disait qu'il venait du pays des dieux, des premiers hommes. Les druides l'avaient accueillis et avaient partagé ses enseignements. Ce sage venait du pays du fleuve, du pays des fils du soleil.

Trowa su que la prophétie était en marche.

XXXXXX

Bien loin de là, là où nulle forêt ne poussait, au bord du fleuve originel, vivait un jeune prince aux cheveux couleur du soleil et aux yeux couleur du fleuve. Il avait grandit dans le Kep, le harem où étaient réunis les enfants royaux. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la gloire des pharaons était finie. Le sable recouvrait les temples et les vestiges de l'empire. Quatre voulait aller au delà des murs de son palais. Il voulait aller dans l'autre Thèbes où désormais gravitait un autre monde, des idées nouvelles. Son secret est qu'il voulait devenir fort, fort pour ne pas être le jouet de force étrangère, pour libérer son peuple et sa vallée, pour conjurer le déclin inexorable.

Il prit son cheval et partit, on lui avait confié des ressources pour le voyage ainsi que 40 serviteurs des plus zélés. Sans compter son Lion domestique, Sandrock.

Quand il fut assez loin de son pays, il commença à enlever le lourd collier de turquoises et les bracelets. Il ne garda que sa tunique de lin et son pagne. Le khol qui protégeait ses yeux les mettait en valeur plus que ne l'imaginait son propriétaire.

Bien des gens se retournèrent sur leur passage et ils en firent une légende à part entière.

Ils arrivèrent au mont Liban. Couvert par la forêt de Cèdres millénaire. A la tombée du jour il partit seul avec Sandrock. Il ne s'éloigna pas trop du camps mais suffisamment pour ne pas être dérangé. Il s'agenouilla et son lion vient contre lui se frotter et quémander des caresses comme quand il était petit chaton. Il en coûtait à Quatre mais il était temps de lui rendre sa liberté et là où il allait, Sandrock n'avait pas sa place.

Il s'adossa à un arbre et caressa pour la dernière fois la fourrure si douce sous laquelle il sentait les muscles puissants du fauve. Puis il partit à la chasse le laissant seul. Il regarda la voûte du ciel mais les étoiles étaient cachées par la cime des arbres. Il s'endormit et refit le rêve, le même depuis son enfance. Lui qui était né au milieu des papyrus rêvait de forêt profonds, où le vert sombre dominait, il rêvait de lune blanche. Il avait rêvé d'un enfant aux cheveux couleur de terre et aux yeux verts qui jouait au milieu d'une clairière, puis il avait rêvé d'un adolescent jouant de la flûte assis sur une branche. Cette nuit il rêva d'une homme en armure sur son cheval marchant vers lui.

Il regagna le campement. Rachid lui tendit une cape de laine, car le temps ici était plus froid. Sandrock apparu à la lisière de la forêt en feulant. Mais il avait compris son maître et après un dernier rugissement disparu.

XXXXXX

Enfin de l'extrême ouest venait un homme extrêmement fier et sûr de lui. Il était jeune mais pensait savoir plus que bien des sages. Il était déjà un maître du sabre reconnu. Sa tunique de soie aussi sévère que sa personne ne cachait rien de sa silhouette gracile mais au combien trompeuse. Il traversa bien des royaumes pour trouver la fameuse armée des combattants sacrés, celle qui était connue de tous les royaumes. Il voulait en faire partie et devenir le plus grand de tous les guerriers et couvrir de gloire le clan mythique du dragon dont il était un descendant. Sur la poignée de son sabre forgé par les plus habiles artisans de son royaume, le dragon sacré était sculpté. Il laissait derrière lui une femme et un enfant qui serait élevé dans son clan. La famille lui importait peu, seul le clan et l'honneur comptait. Il avançait tête haute, mais avide d'apprendre et de comprendre toutes ces nouvelles cultures quand il arriva enfin devant les murailles de Thèbes, mais il savait que ce n'était pas dans ces pierres que résidait le pouvoir de Thèbes, car bien d'autres villes en avaient de plus puissantes, ce n'était pas ses richesses, elle palissait devant les somptueuses villes entre les deux fleuves sacrés, non c'était ses idées et son bataillon sacré, invaincu de mémoire d'hommes.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapitre 4**

Duo avait du mal à se plier aux règles rigides de la Cadmée. Les vastes plaines lui manquaient, chevaucher pendant des heures, libre, lui manquait, sa famille lui manquait. Les cours étaient ennuyeux, ces grecs étaient des bavards, ils avaient l'art de couper les cheveux en quatre, de répondre à des questions que personnes ne se posaient. Leur arme était toutefois diabolique car elle s'insinuait dans la tête et brouillait tout.

La nourriture était meilleure que celle des nomades, plus de légumes, plus de fruits et même des gâteaux. Il avait aussi découvert le goût du vin même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'enivrer. Durant un seul jour, ils en avaient le droit, lors de la fête de Dionysos, le dieu du vin.

Les cours théoriques avaient lieu le matin. Un rapide déjeuner, copieux toutefois, précédait une après midi consacrée aux exercices physiques, gymnastique, équilibre, lutte. Il se doutait que les vieux qui parcouraient inlassablement les balcons en donnant des ordres aux gardiens, les sélectionnaient en permanence.

Il fallait faire attention pendant les exercices, un accident était vite arrivé d'autant que certains n'hésitaient pas à utiliser tous les moyens pour procéder à leur propre sélection. Son allure gracile avait fait de Duo une cible de choix. Il était sur ses gardes en permanence, mais il était arrivé à un point où il devait trouver des alliés pour survivre. Mais toute la difficulté était là. Les plus costauds s'étaient déjà en grande partie regroupés. Il restait quelques guerriers de son gabarit mais ils n'avaient pas l'air commodes. Il y avait un celte et un égyptien toujours ensemble et formant un duo à la force déconcertante. Le petit blond était particulièrement retord. L'autre était inquiétant, les mots tombaient de sa bouche au compte goûte, ses yeux n'exprimait rien. Il l'avait vu massacrer un type qui le faisait deux fois, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, parce qu'il avait tenté de caresser son copain dans les bassins communs. Le type n'était plus là les jours suivants. Le blond savait qu'il savait. Duo savait qu'il devait tenir sa langue. Il pouvait tenter toutefois de s'en faire des alliés ? Les deux autres étaient pires. L'homme du nord, un homme silencieux, au yeux étranges, dur comme la pierre, de la même couleur que les lacs de montagne, aussi froids et mystérieux. Lui aussi, plusieurs s'y étaient cassé les dents, et autre chose. Il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Il cognait sans sembler ressentir les coups qu'on lui rendait. Peu de subtilité dans sa manière de faire, juste de la force, de la brutalité. Il tabassait sans relâche, sans état d'âme. Sa subtilité il l'a gardait pour les cours théoriques. Il apprenait comme une brute mais Duo devinait qu'il comprenait mieux que d'autres. Il était aussi facile à approcher qu'un ours... Enfin, il y avait l'asiatique, aussi sympathique qu'un taon en colère. Il pratiquait un art étrange mais beau et efficace. Son combat ressemblait à une danse. Il était aussi un érudit mais tatillon et pas facile. les professeurs de théorie ne le portaient pas dans leurs coeurs. Il était prompt à la contradiction, à la critique. Il se vantait d'être un savant, ce qui pour les Grecs était incompatible avec son âge et son manque de modestie. Il parlait souvent d'hommes illustres chez son peuple : Confucius, Bouddha… Il parlait de temps très anciens, de dieux créateurs, des temples du pays entre les deux fleuves… Les savants connaissent ces noms mais réfutaient ces façon de penser. Quatre faisait valoir que son peuple était le premier…Les maîtres de rhétoriques donnaient raison à l'Egyptien, les plus érudits d'entre faisant le déplacement chez les prêtres de Memphis, d'Alexandrie et de Thèbes pour y compléter leur formation. Ils témoignaient du respect vis-à-vis du blond ce qui était exceptionnel.

La Cadmée était un étonnant mélange de raffinement avec ses salles claires et spacieuses. Tout y était méticuleusement ordonné, régulé. Et pourtant c'est la brutalité qui dominait, chacun sous le regard permanent de ses adversaires potentiels, à la merci d'un coup bas, d'une trahison.

Il se rapprocha des deux "amis". Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle il fut intégré dans leur groupe. Il discuta avec Quatre qui eu un sourire amusé à ses réflexions. Quatre avait compris bien des choses et l'un de ses problèmes majeurs était de ne pas se séparer de Trowa. Ils avaient peu de temps à eux, impossible de s'isoler plus de quelques instants. Le but était la formation du couple de guerriers mais ils ne pouvaient les former volontairement. Il fallait dissimuler leurs liens. Duo lui en offrait l'opportunité, noyés dans un groupe, ils pourraient mieux se retrouver sans trop attirer l'attention. il lui restait un coup de maître à jouer, un plan pour leur adjoindre deux recrues de choix. Heero yui du Nord, aussi impassible qu'un rocher et ce prétentieux d'asiatique. Non, Quatre ne les aimait pas, mais il avait besoin d'eux. Trowa lui avait donné son accord. Il le suivait sans problème sans ses décisions. Leur étrange osmose se prolongeait au-delà des rêves; se tissait un peu plus.

Heero Yui s'était fait rapidement distinguer par un des mentors, un sadique. Bien que ce dernier resta, comme les autres mentors, sur les balcons qui surplombaient les salles, ne se mêlant jamais à eux, il hurlait des ordres aux gardiens pour qu'ils placent volontairement Heero dans une situation difficile. Quatre y vit rapidement son intérêt. Il fit part d'un stratagème à Duo qui n'en perçu pas tous les aspects.

Quelques jours plus tard, les conditions furent réunies. Le mentor avaient demandé qu'Heero soit confronté à deux des apprentis les plus brutaux. Malgré sa force, il pouvait tenir tête aux deux, mais des « amis » des deux allaient sans doute se joindre à la partie. Duo attendit que la situation critique pour intervenir en attirant l'attention des alliés. Il en fut quitte pour quelques coups. Très discrètement Trowa s'était occuper d'une des brutes, on pouvait facilement croire à un accident dans cette salle où les combats étaient incessants. Trowa avait touché un point qui l'envoya dans l'inconscience. Wufei qui connaissant ce type d'approche le reconnu pour ce que c'était. Lui aussi savait observer. Il jaugeait ses « partenaires ». Le petit blond était digne de Sun zu. Le rouge (Trowa) ressemblait à un être maléfique qui hante les nuits. Il était dangereux. Leur alliance était digne du Yin et du Yang, si parfaite. Ce fou de Scythe n'était pas l'idiot que tout le monde croyait. Il était si imprévisible que ça en devenait une arme à part entière. Enfin Heero, la brute. L'ours. Dangereux, insondable, solitaire.

Wufei acheva un des adversaires de Duo avec un coup dans la nuque. Le natté avait vu mais ne le montra pas. Il avait compris qu'en touchant d'une certaine manière les corps, les coups n'avaient pas le même impact. Trowa savait aussi ce genre de chose. Il apprendrait. Mais lui avait l'agilité d'éviter les coups pour les rendre après. Sa technique ne plaisait pas aux mentors mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient les seigneurs des plaines, du vent, de l'horizon.

Heero se rallia au groupe sans un mot mais par ses actes, il donnait son approbation.

Les mois passèrent. Un jour on les appela et furent conduits dans une salle d'eux inconnue. On leur demande de se laver. Puis ils furent massés et rasés. Ils devaient se détendre pendant plusieurs heures. Ils avaient compris la cérémonie du « choix » devait se dérouler.

Les cinq furent conduits avec d'autres apprentis dans une salle de marbre dans le centre de laquelle se trouvait une vasque de marbre noir, reposant sur deux lions. La pièce baignait dans une pénombre mystérieuse, seulement éclairée par quelques touches dessinant des arabesques sur les colonnes immaculés. Le silence régnait quand soudain les portes de bronzes s'ouvrirent. Ils entrèrent deux par deux et se placèrent le long des murs. Ils étaient impassibles, superbes alors qu'ils n'étaient vêtus que de leur tunique. Des prêtres aux cheveux blancs entrèrent et se mirent en cercle autour de la vasque. Ils commencèrent à chanter dans une langue inconnue. De veloutes de fumées commencèrent à tourbillonner et à s'élever dans les airs.

Un d'entre eux se retourna vers les apprentis.

- Aujourd'hui des âmes seront réunies, des guerriers sacrés viendront à la vie. Lorsque vous serez appelés, venez prés de la vasque et prosterner vous.

Il se retourna et repris ses chants.

Soudain les guerriers participèrent au chant d'une voix forte et puissante. Des frissons parcouraient le dos de chacun. Une ambiance étrange et envoûtante envahissait les lieux. La chaleur monta un peu plus.

Puis se fut la danse des guerriers divins en l'honneur de leurs dieux et des guerriers tombés aux combats, leurs illustres prédécesseurs, leurs compagnons. C'était si beau, gracieux et viril.

Après un temps que personne ne pu mesurer. Les chants et les danses s'arrêtèrent. La salle semblait plonger hors du temps. Le soir ou le jour nul ne savait.

Le prêtre se retourna vers eux à nouveau.

- Il est temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre ! merci à ma béta lectrice, Merikhemet :D, je te dédicace ce chapitre !

**Les thébains - chapitre 5**

Le prêtre se retourna

- Il est temps. Les dieux vont désigner les couples si couple il y a. Ceux qui n'ont pas été désignés devront retourner avec les apprentis et revenir à la prochaine célébration. S'ils le souhaitent, ils peuvent y renoncer et devenir gardien.

Wufei se dit qu'il retournerait bien vite chez les apprentis. Sans doute qu'il repartirait de ce lieu dans quelques années, après avoir appris tout ce qu'il pouvait. Car enfin jamais il ne pourrait être désigné, et personne ne pourrait lui convenir et encore moins un homme ! Aussi fut-il grandement surpris quand il entendit son nom.

- Fils du dragon avances toi car les dieux t'ont désigné.

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible se répétait Wufei alors qu'il avançait vers eux. Son coeur se serra, sa gorge devint sèche. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il s'avança devant le prêtre qui se retourna et se pencha sur la vasque en murmurant une litanie de mots étranges. Il se retourna de nouveau vers lui et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Wufei se demandait ce qu'il se passait encore, peut-être les dieux de ce pays s'étaient aperçus qu'ils s'étaient trompés ! Il n'y croyait pas, non ! Être uni avec un homme cela n'avait pas de sens, un étranger, un inconnu. Plus d'une fois, il s'était posé la question de sa présence en ces murs, il avait tout abandonné derrière lui pour atteindre la connaissance, est-ce pour finir ici ? N'était-il plus temps de mettre un terme à cela ? Il voyait des bribes de sa vie alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur ces quelques instants et prendre une décision ! Et pourtant, une force obscure le poussait à rester là, les lèvres closes. N'était-ce que de la curiosité ? Non, cette impérieux désir de savoir était bien au délà. Il vit, comme au ralenti, le vieil homme ouvrir la bouche et prononcer un nom qu'il comprit à peine et qui lui était inconnu.

- Zech.

Si le silence pouvait frissonner, Wufei jurerais qu'il l'avait ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il suivit le regard des autres qui ne s'était pas porté sur les apprentis mais sur les guerriers divins ! Le dénommé Zech s'avança alors. Ce n'était pas juste un guerrier... Grand, beau, magnifique, viril, tout cela et plus encore... Des cheveux d'or longs, des yeux d'un bleu pur, des traits... Son visage impassible n'était trahi que par ses yeux, ils reflétaient la surprise, la confusion et... la déception ? Wufei fut touché en plein coeur. Loin de l'image d'homme efféminé, c'est le guerrier fier qui venait à ses côtés sans même un regard.

- Zech, les dieux t'ont donné une deuxième âme ? Il était dit que ta mission n'était pas terminée ici bas. Fils du dragon prend la main de Zech prince de Thèbes car il est ton âme. Guerrier sacré relève toi, tes deux parties sont réunies, guerrier Wufei-Zech tu viens de naître, réjouis toi, viens rejoindre tes frères ! Chantons pour accueillir notre nouveau fils, thébains ! Chantons !

Les guerriers se mirent à chanter de leurs voix fortes les hymnes guerriers et de joie.

La main de Zech était dure et forte, sans aucune hésitation. Il avait peur de trembler, de montrer son trouble. Il ne pensait en cet instant qu'à cela. Ne pas trembler. Plus tard viendraient les questions, les conséquences, plus tard.

Il le sentit bouger et le suivit dans son mouvement. Ils levèrent le bras par lequel ils tenaient l'autre / ils se tenaient vers le prêtre. Un autre religieux s'approcha tenant une lanière de cuir incrustée d'or. Il en entoura d'abord le poignet de Zech puis après avoir laissé une certaine longueur de lien, il l'attacha au poignet de Wufet.

Zech s'inclina et se retourna vers Wufei le fixant intensément. Wufei lui rendit son regard en essayant de ne trahir aucun sentiment. Il n'arriva pas plus à lire les sentiments de son vis à vis. Ils rejoignirent les autres alors que le prêtre annonça que d'autres guerriers allaient naître aujourd'hui. Le lien lui procurait d'étranges sensations, comme si il était animé d'une vie propre. Il le sentait à peine et pourtant il s'insinuait en lui, manifestant sa présence à chaque instant.

Il regarda son "âme", Zech. Le nom même roulait étrangement sur sa langue, saurait-il même le prononcer correctement ? Son profil ne trahissait rien, son corps rigide dans sa posture. Il devait lever la tête car il était très grand, très fort aussi. Il détourna son attention vers les prêtres qui continuèrent leurs rites. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps, étaient ce des heures, des jours qui s'écoulaient depuis le début de la cérémonie ?

Le prête appela à nouveau un apprenti.

- Quatre prince d'Égypte, vient.

Quatre s'avança. impassible.

- Prince des terres originelles tu es venu ici et tu sais déjà qui est ton âme !

Quatre tressaillit.

- Viens Trowa, fils des druides, viens le rejoindre car telle est la destiné du guerrier Trowa-Quatre !

Le rituel semblable à celui qui avait uni Zech et Wufei eu lieu. Mais ce dernier vit dans leurs yeux la joie et le bonheur. Ils étaient proches déjà.

Le prêtre continua à unir d'autres guerriers puis il appela Duo.

- Prince Scythe vient.

Duo tremblait. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à ce moment les implications de son engagement. Il entendit alors le nom de celui qui lui était destiné.

- Heero Yui du Nord vient.

Le cérémoniel se déroula une fois encore.

Les deux intéressés ne pouvaient y croire. Ils étaient si dissemblables, si différents l'un de l'autre. Quel ironie avait présidé à leur destinée ?

Le nombre des jeunes guerriers formé ce jour là ne pouvait présager que des guerres futures viendraient décimées leurs rangs. Ils étaient depuis les origines un bataillon composés de 150 « guerriers ». Avant d'intégrer le bataillon les nouveaux couples avaient encore plusieurs mois de préparation. Puis les plus méritants remplaceraient ceux tombés au combat.

Après la cérémonie, ils furent conduits dans de nouveaux dortoirs. Ils étaient composés de cellules individuelles avec un confort sommaire. Aucune ouverture n'était fermée par une porte ou une pièce de tissu et dans certaines, des couples étaient étendus, indifférents aux regards qu'ils pouvaient provoquer…

L'atmosphère était à la fois sereine et sensuelle. L'odeur des hommes se mélangeait aux effluves des lampes à huiles où des onguents étaient ajoutés. Les fenêtres n'étaient que des percées en haut des murs. Elles donnaient une lumière douce et mystérieuse, nimbant d'un voile irréel cette partie de la Cadmée.

Ils eurent leurs chambres respectives.

Ils avaient trois jours de repos avant de reprendre les entraînement. Le lien de cuir qu'ils portaient ne devraient être rompu que quelques mois plus tard.

Au fond du dortoir des salles d'eau et de massages leurs étaient réservées. Un réfectoire où des buffets de nourriture étaient renouvelés régulièrement était également à leur disposition.

Ces trois premiers jours furent plus éprouvants qu'ils ne le pensaient, et en fait de « repos » ils en vinrent à regretter les longues séances de gymnastique.

Hormis Quatre et Trowa qui étaient à leur bonheur, passant le plus clair de leur temps au lit à murmurer et à se caresser dans trop de pudeur, les autres se retrouvaient dans une situation autant étrange qu'humiliante. Ainsi liés, ils devaient partager tous les instants sans aucune forme d'intimité.

- Heero, ne marche pas si vite !

- Hmm.

Duo commençait, ou du moins recommençait à se poser des questions sur ce lien qui le maintenait à un mur… Un mur qui marche, mange, dors, mais un mur quand même…

- Heero, relèves toi, tu dors sur ma natte…

- Hmmm.

- Que fais-tu, lâches là !

- Tais toi ! Je veux dormir. Et comme ça je t'empêcherais de me donner des coups pendant que tu dors !

- Mais !

- Pas de mais ou je te la coupe !

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- (Moment de réflexion intense pour Heero) Si j'ai le droit, car si nous ne faisons qu'un, c'est ma natte aussi !

- Tu es un grand malade ! Je préfère encore que tu te taises que de débiter des conneries !

- C'est logique

- La logique, la logique ! Une invention infernale de ces grecs de malheur, je n'ai aucune logique, aucune limite !

Heero le trouva beau et sauvage. Il tira et l'attira à lui. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et fut surpris d'y trouver du plaisir et un moyen de le faire taire. Heero connaissait les plaisirs du corps, la nuit au creux des couches en fourrure, avec un homme ou une femme. Ce guerrier au sang chaud et à la peau ambrée le réchaufferait.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais?

- Tu es ignorant de ces plaisirs ?

- Non je…

Le prince recula, un peu rouge…

- Tu es pur ?

- Non, j'ai été initié quand je suis devenu un guerrier mais nous n'avons pas le droit avant d'avoir reçu une compagne. Et toi ?

- Nous dormons tous ensembles pour nous tenir chaud et partageons nos chaleurs avec ceux qui le désirent…

- Mais vous n'avez pas de compagnes…

- Nous pouvons êtres plus exclusifs, mais ne nous sommes pas liés les autres aux autres. Viens, ne suis-je pas ton compagnon désormais ? Viens partager ma chaleur.  
- Heero, je n'ai jamais fait cela avec un homme.

- Laisses moi te montrer.

- C'est trop tôt…

Heero fut d'une tendresse surprenante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'étreintes mais il sut se contrôler comme cela était l'usage avec les juvéniles dans son clan.

- J'attendrais alors. Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras la nuit.

- Tu aimes cela, les caresses ?

- Oui, tu as l'air surpris.

- Disons que ce n'est pas un côté de ta personnalité que l'on voit.

- En tant que guerrier cela ne regarde personne hormis mes proches.

Sur ces dernières paroles, épuisés par ces évènements, ils s'endormirent. Duo se sentit enlacé par dernière, le bras d'heero autour de sa taille. La respiration d'Heero dans son cou le chatouillait un peu. Heero s'endormit le premier. Duo eut un peu plus de mal. Ces sensations nouvelles étaient étranges mais pas désagréables. Il se sentait protégé alors même qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Il savait que les guerriers veillaient sur leurs compagnons même pendant le combat. Il ressentit du réconfort dans les bras de celui qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir lui en donner. Il le ressentit de manière aigue ce soir là, dans cette étrangère, entouré d'inconnus ou presque.

Pour Wufei et Zech il en fut tout autrement. Wufei vivait cette situation comme une humiliation permanente. Le soir cela était pire encore.

- Je trouve ces coutumes répugnantes. Obliger deux hommes à coucher ensemble !

- Ce n'est pas une obligation.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, et je ne te forcerais pas.

Wufei se tut, se sentant idiot de s'emporter comme un enfant capricieux alors que Zech restait calme et noble.

- Pardonnes-moi, mais c'est si contraire à mon éducation.

- Je le comprends. Tu sais même pour moi c'est difficile à comprendre.

- Mais tu as déjà eu un compagnon ?

- Oui et bien plus cela.

Le visage de Zech se fit lointain, de la souffrance passa dans ses yeux.

- Tu es à présent ma moitié, tu as le droit de savoir mon passé. Milliardo, mon ancienne âme était mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes nés dans la famille royale de Thèbes. C'était un bon présage et nos parents étaient heureux d'avoir été honorés ainsi par les dieux. Nous avons été naturellement élevés dans l'optique d'intégrer le bataillon sacré. Dès notre plus jeune âge nous avons reçu une instruction militaire et celle des maîtres de rhétorique. Quand nous sommes devenus hommes, nous avons intégré le temple et les dieux nous ont désignés comme guerrier. Nous étions si proches, notre ambition était l'honneur de notre famille. Nous étions dévoués entièrement à notre formation de soldat. Milliardo était si lumineux, si fougueux. J'étais le plus prudent de nous deux. Et puis ce fut les premiers combats, l'ivresse de la bataille est la plus puissante des drogues. Nous nous croyions invincibles face à ces hordes de barbares. Mais ils sont si nombreux, ils surgissent des confins du monde sans cesse. Durant la dernière bataille, nous n'avons pas pu vaincre contre leur nombre, nous n'avons survécu que grâce à l'intervention des spartiates. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de le protéger mais ils m'ont blessé à la tête et je suis tombé dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Je me suis réveillé il y a deux mois. Milliardo avait été mis au tombeau quelques jours avant.

- Je suis désolé. Que deviennent les guerriers qui sont seuls, je n'en ai jamais rencontré ?

Wufei s'en voulut immédiatement de poser cette question. Sa curiosité était bien mal placée, il n'était d'aucun réconfort.

- C'est rare. La plupart se sacrifie dans la bataille. Ceux qui y survivent, malheureusement, deviennent des gardiens.

- Ces hommes qui portent les masques de cuir ?

- Ils masquent ainsi la mutilation de leur être.

- Mais…

- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je ne suis pas un gardien. L'oracle en a décidé autrement mais je ne pensais pas que je serai à nouveau uni.

- Pardonnes moi, j'aurais du être plus prudent et ne pas porter un jugement aussi rapidement.

- Ta noblesse te fait honneur Fils du dragon. Reposes toi maintenant car l'entraînement sera dur.

- N'est-il pas humiliant de reprendre l'apprentissage pour un guerrier confirmé comme toi ?

- Non car je dois réapprendre avec toi, nous devons acquérir une harmonie qui nous fera nous battre comme un seul homme, un homme parfait.

Zech s'était étendu. Son profil se détachait dans la lumière de la lampe à huile. Wufei le regardait. Il le sentait plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il était un homme d'honneur et noble. Wufei osait à peine s'avouer à quel point il était impressionné par son compagnon aux cheveux d'or.

Les deux autres jours furent remplis par les problèmes du quotidien : comment faire sa natte avec une main ? Utilisez Heero. Comment expliquer dans une langue étrangère, à un prince, que la nature a ses besoins, et que les besoins naturels… Comment assister aux dits besoins naturels du prince… Manger, regarder un certain natté ingurgiter des montagnes de nourriture… Quatre et Trowa avaient l'air de faire cela de manière toute naturelle ce qui en était presque insultant pour leurs collègues. Ils semblaient en lune de miel. Wufei ne supportant plus cette atteinte à la bienséance, rouge de confusion, leur fit comprendre que certaines règles devaient être observées. Notamment il était totalement répugnant de caresser son compagnon dans l'eau commune du bain ! Il en fut quitte pour deux paires d'yeux parfaitement synchrones et également courroucés, matinées d'une pointe d'ironie. Les deux amants se firent toutefois plus discrets.

L'union n'empêchaient pas chacun de nouer des amitiés plus ou moins fortes entre les différents guerriers qui appartenaient tous à une même unité. Les nouvelles recrues étaient unanimement impressionnées par la distinction et les capacités des guerriers.

L'entraînement commença enfin mais ils devaient conserver leurs liens.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après bien des mois, voici la suite… Elle est complexe et assez onirique.

Bonne lecture !

Un son mélodieux s'éleva dans la salle de repos. Un son léger et clair. Trowa jouait d'une flute traversière quand Quatre l'accompagna de la lyre. Le jeune druide ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement. Comment le prince pouvait-il connaître cette mélodie de la lune et de sa forêt ? Chaque note s'entrelaçait à celle de l'autre instrument, le murmure des anges ne pouvait être plus pur. L'image de Trowa surplombant Quatre alanguit à ses pieds aurait pu inspiré Phidias lui-même. Lorsque les doigts du prince cessèrent de caresser la lyre après une dernière note cristalline trowa lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et le cœur.

- Comment ?

- Chaque nuit ou presque, dans mon sommeil je rêvais d'un garçon aux cheveux de terre et aux yeux couleurs d'émeraude. Il jouait cette mélodie si belle, si douce, qu'elle me semblait être celle de la dame du sycomore. Combien de fois ai-je joué ces notes sur ma harpe ?

- Moi ?

- Tu étais seul, assis une branche d'un arbre immense comme je n'en ai vu que sur le mont Liban. Des arbres si grands et si nombreux qu'ils cachent le ciel…

- Ma forêt…

- Mais j'avais beau jouer, ma musique était triste, seule, incomplète…

- Au cœur de la nuit, j'attendais un murmure, un bruissement dans les feuilles des chênes comme un appel, une promesse…

- Tu étais petit garçon puis tu as grandis… J'attendais avec tant d'impatience mon rêve secret… Les yeux bleus gourmands de son amant lui arracha presque un gémissement

- Un soleil aveuglant, un enfant né d'un lotus…des cheveux dorés, des yeux bleus clairs me regarde en souriant. Tu avait ton doigt sur tes lèvres, il fallait taire le secret. Je t'ai vu après avoir bu l'élixir sacré couché contre le flanc d'un lion…

- Sandrock…

- Chaque nuit à l'orée des songes, j'étais enlacé par une douce chaleur. Elle s'insinuait partout comme goûtant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Des baisers légers et tendres, un goût de miel sur mes lèvres…

Ce fut au tour de Quatre de rougir.

- Sais-tu ?

- Je suis allé au plus profond de nos temples de millions d'années, dans nos maisons de vie. J'ai fait traduire les plus anciens textes…sans succès. J'ai invoqué Oupouaout mais je n'ai vu que les chemins sanglants de la plaine de la désolation…

- As-tu vu ?

- Oui… Le Sahaim… et l'esprit de la forêt « le grand cornu »

Le regard de Trowa se fit plus profond encore, plus vert, insondable. Ses doits caressèrent la gorge pale avant le l'encercler.

- Tu sais ?

Quatre sourit d'un rire dans joie. Son regard se fit plus clair encore. Il était celui d'un homme plus vieux; beaucoup plus vieux, comme sans âge. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, ni du sahaim ni même du grand cornu. Les mains fines, douces et pourtant si fortes se posèrent sur les siennes après avoir déposé la lyre sur le sol. Délicatement elles les écartèrent puis elles les retournèrent. Il déposa un doux baiser dans la paume de sa main droite. La plaisir brûla dans son bas ventre. Pourtant les yeux bleus étaient à cet instant là plus glaçant que le vent de décembre. La beauté passionnelle et la mort parfaitement unies. Avec une force surprenante qui lui coupa le souffle il l'attira à lui.

- le savoir est une malédiction. Druide des terres de l'ouest, j'ai traversé des océans d'éternité, si loin que ni le mal, ni le bien de ces grecs n'existent…Je t'ai recherché au délà des limites de mon monde…je devine à peine des causes à tout cela. Mais - son regard devint coquin- est-ce important ?

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots.

Avant de sombrer corps et âme dans les bras de Quatre, Trowa revit les images de la plaine des désolations… la mort, le sang et le silence.

Les entraînements au combat étaient quotidiens. Le lien qui les unissait ne facilitait pas les mouvements. Heero souffrait plus que tout autre. Ses mouvements violents envoyaient son partenaire dans le décor. Et cette natte, elle atterrissait systématiquement sur sa gueule. Pourtant il avait vu une fois le scythe cheveux détachés après le bain. Cette cascade soyeuse lui balayant les reins et les fesses l'empêchait de dormir. Qu'aucun autre de la touche sauf à vouloir mourir. Duo avait quand à lui d'autres soucis. Peu habitué à calculer ses actes, se fiant à ses instincts, il avait du mal à suivre les mouvements d'Heero. Et dieu, quelle force. Il l'a sentait à travers le lien de cuir.

Zech demanda à Heero de l'affronter. Wufei et Duo se retrouvèrent de fait adversaires. Mais la force qui explosa quand les deux bâtons de leurs compagnons s'entrechoquèrent les laissa bouche bée. Wufei vit avec quelle passion Zech luttait. Le combat l'avait comme transformé. Ce n'était plus le guerrier impassible, beau et calme mais le dieux de la guerre réincarné, magnifique, à la fougue contagieuse. Heero lutta pied à pied mais du s'avouer vaincu. Zech le salua dignement.

- Tu as dignement combattu Yui du Nord

- Mais tu m'as rapidement vaincu.

- l'entraînement et le lien nouveau t'ont handicapé. Il me tarde de t'affronter à nouveau !

- l'honneur sera pour moi !

L'éphémère sentiment d'admiration ou d'intérêt qui passa dans le regard du prince de Thèbes alors qu'il s'adressait à son adversaire n'échappa pas à Wufei dont le cœur se serra.

Le soir tombait sur la Cadmée. Après un banquet revigorant et un bon bain, les guerriers regagnaient leurs couches.

- Heero, peux tu m'aider ?

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour aider son compagnon à tresser ses cheveux. Ses mains si dures au combat savaient être douces. Elles s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire avant de glisser le long de son dos et caresser le creux de ses reins.

- tu n'es pas fatigué ? Le sourire coquin de Duo mourut devant celui carnassier de son compagnon.

Il s'assit plus confortablement et l'attira pour qu'il s'assoit sur ses cuisses. Le sexe déjà dur d'Heero réveilla celui de Duo. Les gémissements du prince furent aspirés par les lèvres impatiente. Le fin pagne de lin n'offrait pas beaucoup de protection aux mains qui se saisirent des fesses musclés et rebondies de Duo. Ce dernier se tendit mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Une de ses mains avaient saisi sa virilité et la frottait son sexe. Duo s'accrochait aux épaules puissantes du guerriers. Le plaisir se déversait sur lui par vagues brûlantes. Quand les doigts le pénétrèrent pour leur union, il ne les repoussa pas pour la première fois. Quand ils le quittèrent, le vide lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Heero le regardait tendrement, un sourire secret, pendant qu'il prenait son visage entre les mains pour le forcer à le regarder lui demandant l'ultime permission.

Heero devenait fou devant ces yeux devenus noirs par le désir, chastement baissé à demi. Lorsqu'il libéra le visage aimé, il le senti s'enfouir au creux de son épaule. Il tira le drap à eux pour protéger leur union. Il se fit tendre et patient. Le guidant à travers le plaisir et aussi la souffrance. Duo lui donna tout et le plus important sa liberté. Quand les corps furent apaisés, après les coups de reins, les délices de l'union, le prince des plaines enlaça son âme sœur.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews !

Disclamers : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Duo était satisfait de lui : il était parvenu à s'accorder avec Heero pendant le combat et avait même pu déjouer une attaque vicieuse. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se senti happer par deux bras puissants. Ses yeux plongèrent dans deux orbes bleu sombre intenses. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'émettre un murmure que les lèvres charnues d'Heero se posèrent avec gourmandise sur sa bouche. Il aimait les baisers à la folie. Il rougit lorsque les sensations naissant des caresses de son amant lui rappelèrent la nuit précédente. Il s'était donné sans retenue et n'éprouvait aucun regret. Le désir renaissait tel un phénix brûlant ses entrailles. Heero n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le sentir et l'entraîna dans leur cellule. Leurs pagnes de lin étaient de bien légers obstacles et ils furent vite jetés au sol. Heero si dur dans le combat était si surprenant de douceur dans ces moments là. Il guida Duo pour qu'il s'étende sur la couche. Ce dernier écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Pouvait-il s'imaginer ce qu'il provoquait en Heero à cet instant précis ? Il était si beau, si follement attirant, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui comme un tissu chatoyant, ses yeux d'une couleur d'outre monde. Et il s'offrait à lui si simplement alors même que le feu de l'enfer n'aurait pu empêcher Heero de le rejoindre ! Il prit son temps pourtant. Ses doigts puis ses lèvres remontèrent doucement le long de ses jambes. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à la jonction sensible dernière le genoux. Ses jambes fines et nerveuses de cavalier des steppes. Les doux gémissements de Duo étaient comme du miel. Pourtant il ne voulait pas précipiter leur union, il voulait qu'il goûte dans ses bras le plaisir ultime, il voulait le rendre fou comme lui-même l'était à présent. Il savoura son sexe, et les gémissements se firent plus langoureux et plus profonds encore…Ses doigts trouvèrent enfin l'intimité et le préparèrent avec précaution pour leur union. Le léger inconfort que ressentit Duo ne fut rien par rapport à l'explosion de plaisir qui le traversa quand ils touchèrent cette partie secrète au fond de lui-même. Il se cambra sous la sensation. Heero était hypnotisé par ce corps magnifique qui ondulait sous ses caresses. Il retira ses doigts et pris les cuisses de Duo qu'il glissa sur ses hanches. Il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres entrouvertes pendant qu'il entamait la pénétration. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus fougueux car le plaisir montait en lui inexorablement. Il aurait voulu que cela dure toujours mais sa jouissance le terrassa à nouveau le laissant haletant et heureux. Il se retira doucement pour ne pas le blesser mais il ne quitta pas son flanc. Ses doigts caressaient tendrement sa poitrine où les battements du cœur de Duo s'apaisaient.

- Herro, tu es insatiable…(rire joueur de Duo)

Heero le sera plus fort contre lui. Il lui donne des baisers et lui mordille le cou, Duo se tortille en riant.

- mon petit prince des steppes n'est pas farouche ! Et tes cuisses sont si douces…

- Heero !

- ne fait pas ta pucelle (rire d'Heero) et puis c'est pour te remercier pour m'avoir protéger tout à l'heure.

Ils se font désormais face sur leur couche. Ils se tiennent par la taille. La main d'Heero joue négligemment avec les cheveux libres de son amant.

- Cela est normal, tu n'as pas à me remercier.

- Peut-être mais je ne crois pas à leur histoire de guerrier complet. Si je te protège, si je m'unis à toi c 'est parce que je le veux.

- Heero… ce ne sont pas mes croyances mais…

Duo ne sait comment continuer. Il a du mal à exprimer les mots qui correspondent à ce qu'il ressent. Ces mots d'une langue qui n'est pas la sienne.

- mais quoi Duo ?

- ressens tu ici et là (la main de Duo se pose sur le cœur d'Heero puis remonte vers le front) cette « nécessité », ce « besoin »… Il m'est plus important que mes plaines (et soudain il y a comme du désespoir dans les yeux de Duo), plus important que ma liberté, que le vent…

Heero le serre contre lui.

- N'est pas peur mon Duo… moi aussi.

Duo est bouleversé par ce qu'il est en train de ressentir, de comprendre. Les mots d'Heero sont si simples et pourtant si réconfortants, si clairs… Il s'abandonne complètement dans ses bras.

- Tu ne crois pas à ces légendes et pourtant…Si tu avais été uni à un autre guerrier… rien que cette pensée m'est intolérable…

- Duo… mais les mots d'Heero moururent dans sa gorge car c'était vrai pour lui aussi. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux. Si je devais croire qu'en une seule chose de ces grecs, ce serait cela, qu'ils sont capables de deviner la destinée.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, enlacés, bercés par leur bonheur tout neuf.

XXXXXXX

Le lendemain, pendant le cours de philosophie, la disciple reine, il y eu une bien curieuse scène. Quatre qui était pourtant le favori des maitres de philosophie, se lança dans une bataille âpre avec les professeurs.

Q : ce sont des inepties !

P : guerrier ! Comment osez vous ! N'avez-vous donc aucune modestie ! Osez critiquer Platon, Aristote !

Q : je ne les critique pas, mais ils ne possèdent pas tout le savoir !

P : le savoir ultime est la philosophie, elle traite du tout et de l'unique !

Q : que faîtes vous de la mémoire, des savoirs de ceux qui vivaient aux temps des fils d'Horus (1)!

P : Vos savoirs sont grands mais vous n'avez pas découvert l'art de la Philosophie !

Q : vous ne raisonnez sur rien, vous ne percevez rien !

T : Quatre, calmes toi.

Le maître de philosophie suspendit son enseignement. Les guerriers regagnèrent les pièces communes. Ils pouvaient se restaurer avant de gagner les salles de gymnastique et d'entraînement.

T : Pourquoi t'es tu emporté ainsi, cela ne te ressemble pas.

Q : Pardonnes moi mais tu perçois comme moi l'ombre de l'avenir… et nous perdons notre temps avec leurs réflexions stériles. Ils décrivent pendant des heures la caverne (2) mais rien sur comment en sortir. J'ai fait ce voyage espérant découvrir autre chose que de la rhétorique !

T : tu es sévère mais je suis d'accord. Ils oublient une part de l'être et des sensations autant que la mémoire.

Q : les sensations ?

Quatre rosit sous le regard plein de sous-entendu de son compagnon.

T : je parle également de la communion avec la mère terre et ses enfants (3).

Q : Le temps approche Trowa…

T : La terre tremble, la rumeur vient de partout. L'As-tu vu le temps de l'obscurité ?

Q : Je l'ai vu dans un papyrus qui avait été recopié par un scribe de la maison de vie de Memphis.

T : as quoi cela ressemblait-il ?

Le visage de Quatre devint subitement livide.

Q : au vide. Au silence.

Trowa n'avait plus besoin de question. Il pris son amant dans ses bras et le serra très fort. L'abîme s'ouvrait devant eux, immense, insondable. Leur quête semblait si dérisoire.

Wufei gagnait la bibliothèque, méditant la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Le prince d'Egypte qui n'était pas un colérique s'était emporté. Sa logique et son instinct s'accordait pour y voir une raison précise qui lui demeurait cependant inconnue. Le fil de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu par le couple qui discutait dans l'ombre de la cour intérieure.

Il reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui lui faisait dos et qui était partiellement caché par la colonne contre laquelle il s'appuyait. Ces longs cheveux d'or étaient à Zech. Son vis-à-vis n'était pas un inconnu mais il l'avait très peu vu. C'est le guerrier Treize de Sparte. Un peu plus grand que le prince de Thèbes, il se penchait vers lui et parlait doucement. Il jouait négligemment avec une longue mèche soyeuse.

Wufei se colla contre le mur et malgré sa fierté, et un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas admettre encore, il écouta le conversation à laquelle il n'était pas convié.

(1) Les temps des origines dans l'Egypte ancienne, les rois de cette période sont mythiques.

(2) Mythe de la caverne de Platon

(3) référence à certaines cultures celtes


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à yuuchan de ses encouragements !

Chapitre 8

Il détestait comment cet homme envahissait l'espace de Zech, comment il le touchait. Zech avait l'air de le connaitre car il le laissait faire.

T : il ne te mérite pas ce petit guerrier.

Z : ne le sous-estime pas !

T : droit et si compatissant Zech ! Tu es magnifique Zech ! Tu mérites bien plus que cet avorton qui t'encombre.

Z : tu ne pas dire cela, ce n'est pas noble !

T : mais c'est la vérité. Le peu que j'ai vu était pathétique…

Le sourire sardonique de Treize acheva de plonger le poignard dans la fierté du fils du Dragon. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait que la vérité était présente dans ces mots.

Z : il faut du temps. Ses techniques sont intéressantes mais si elles sont différentes.

Le regard goguenard de Treize en disait long sur sa conviction. Zech était fidèle à lui-même, à sa grandeur d'autant plus grande qu'elle était naturelle, d'autant plus grande qu'elle écrasait les autres sans efforts.

T : Il n'a même pas su te toucher…

Zech détourna son visage.

Z : cesses cela…

T : tu sais que j'ai aimé Milliardo…

Z : je ne suis pas lui !

T : Sais tu que je t'aime encore davantage ?

Z : que dis tu? C'est son image que tu cherches à travers moi !

T : tu as tort. Tu es un être magnifique Zech. Ta retenue, ta pudeur, ton obstination, qu'il doit être doux d'être aimé de toi…

Zech évita le baiser et repoussa fermement le guerrier Sparte. Treize bien que déçu, ne fut que plus émoustillé par cette attitude. Il aimait les conquêtes après tout et celle-ci valait bien des combats.

T : tu as tort. Tu es fais pour connaître les vertiges de la passion…

Wufei qui entendit des pas dernière lui, dû quitter sa cachette et faire connaître sa présence.

T : Tiens tiens, voici le fameux Wufei.

Ce dernier réprima un frisson glacé et le salua. La main de Treize qui s'abattit sur son épaule dans un geste amical n'en avait que l'apparence.

Z : Wufei, je te présente Treize de Sparte. Treize voici mon âme Wufei.

Le sourire de Treize qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux finit par le faire détester complètement du chinois.

T : Je vous quitte. Une est sur le point d'accoucher.

Il partit de sa démarche assurée et féline. Il y avait quelques chose de dangereux dans l'aura que dégageait cet homme dont le seul qualificatif valable semblait être guerrier.

Zech qui avait suivi le regard de Wufei le mit en garde.

Z : Fais attention à Treize. C'est un guerrier né, extrêmement dangereux. Il est fort mais aussi très intelligent.

W : est-il prince de Sparte ?

Z : Il n'y a pas de prince à Sparte.

Le regard interrogateur de Wufei ne l'étonna pas.

Z : viens, je préfère t'en parler dans notre cellule.

Durant le trajet vers leur chambre, Wufei ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la présence du prince. Son aura était une douce caresse qui le frôlait chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches. Il voulait le toucher. Il le faisait déjà avec les yeux, à la dérobée. Les mots de Treize était comme du poison, irritant, rongeant l'intérieur de son être inexorablement. Il devait lutter mais pour la première fois il ne savait comment faire.

La main puissante de Zech sur son avant bras le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il détourna les yeux pour masquer sa gêne. Cet embarras l'entravait chaque jour davantage !

Z : as-tu lu des histoires se rapportant à Sparte ?

W : oui, ils seraient des guerriers exemplaires et il est fait référence à un Léonidas, un chef mythique de cette cité.

Z : Léonidas n'est pas un mythe. Il a sauvé la confédération des cités contre les barbares. Il s'est sacrifié avec ses hommes. Ils étaient 300 et pourtant ils ont arrêté une armée mille fois supérieure.

W : comment cela est-ce possible ?

Z : ils se sont sacrifiés jusqu'au dernier. Heureux de mourir au combat car pour eux il n'y a pas de mort plus belle et plus noble. Les spartiates n'ont pas de hiérarchie réellement. Ils se nomment eux-mêmes les égaux. Leur cité bien que grecque a des coutumes étranges. Il y a deux rois et deux conseils dont un est composé des anciens. Dès la naissance, les garçons et les filles sont élevés au combat. A 7 ans on les abandonne à eux même.

W : c'est incroyable, comment font-ils pour survivre.

Z : Ils ont tous les droits du moment qu'ils ne sont pas pris sur le fait !

W : n'est-ce pas déshonorant que de pousser ses enfants au vol et à la mendicité !

Z : Wufei, ce n'est pas seulement le vol… c'est le meurtre aussi…Ils sont spécialistes des combats de nuits. Il est même un mythe les disant capable de voir les nuits sans lune et de marcher sans bruit. D'ailleurs, ne laisse en aucun cas Treize t'approcher et surtout t'isoler dans un coin sombre.

W : il n'oserait pas !

Le regard de Zech se fit dur et ferme.

Z : ne commets pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer. C'est le combattant le plus dangereux que je connaisse. Il ne connait qu'une seule ivresse, c'est celle des combats. Il tue depuis qu'il est enfant. Ta vie ou celle d'un autre n'est rien. Il prend ce qu'il veut.

W : c'est toi qu'il désire.

Z : c'est l'image de mon frère.

W : n'a-t-il pas de compagnon ? La curiosité de Wufei était piquée à vif.

Z : il a une compagne.

W : une femme ?

Z : c'est extrêmement rare. Une est de Sparte comme lui. Elle très dangereuse aussi et jalouse. Elle va bientôt donner naissance à leur deuxième enfant, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas vu. Elle reviendra dans quelques lunes après avoir abandonné son enfant à la cité comme le veut les lois de Sparte.

W : Les parents n'élèvent pas leurs enfants ?

Z : Ils ne savent lequel est le leur, ils les défendent donc tous. Mais Sparte se meurt. Les égaux sont de moins en moins nombreux et leurs esclaves se sont révoltés.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cellule de Zechs et Wufei.

Depuis quelques jours, le lien de cuir leur a été retiré. C'est à la fois un soulagement et un manque. Wufei doit admettre qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à s'adapter au combat avec son compagnon. L'absence du lien n'a rien changé. Il sent bien les regards qui se posent sur eux, sur lui surtout. Il hait l'absence du regard de Zechs sur lui encore davantage. Cette absence de reproches, cette patience impassible qui le blessent plus surement qu'une gifle en plein visage. Il se sent faible, incapable, seul. Tout ce chemin, ces années loin des siens, de sa maison pour arriver ici et n'y trouver que cela. Son orgueil essaie bien de se révolter, mais il se sent impuissant, la tête confuse, les membres lourds.

La nuit est froide. Leur couverture est une maigre protection contre l'air glacial qui entre par toutes les ouvertures. Il ne peut résister à la tentation du corps allongé prés de lui et dont il sent la chaleur caresser son flanc. Il se rapproche à le frôler.

Mais Zechs ne dort pas.

Il veut s'écarter quand il s'en aperçoit mais Zechs tend son bras et le plaque contre lui. Et immédiatement sa chaleur l'envahit.

Z : tu trembles et tu claques des dents.

W : je suis désolé.

Z : tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu me réchaufferas aussi.

Et ce fut tout.

Mais pour Wufei se fut plus que tout.

Son corps mu par une volonté qui lui est propre, se colle le plus étroitement contre celui du prince. Contre cette peau douce sous laquelle les muscles sont durs. Son souffle s'accélère, le sang bat dans ses tempes. Alors qu'il est allongé, il est pris de vertige. Les deux bras puissants le serrent davantage. Ses mains caressent chaque carrés de peau qu'elles peuvent atteindre. Zech le saisit par les épaules, pour le voir. Mais Wufei ne peut soutenir le regard bleu glacé. Il aurait pourtant vu alors que loin d'être glacé il était brulant. Car Zech devinait que trop bien le combat intérieur de Wufei. Le fier, le noble guerrier venant de l'autre côté du monde. Sa peau était comme de la soie. Son corps fin et souple enflammait ses sens. Il luttait contre ses désirs et ses sens au nom de ses coutumes. Zech avait l'habitude de susciter le désir sexuel des autres. Mais jamais un homme n'avait montré cet acharnement à le combattre. Jamais personne n'avait montré un désir plus pur. Et lui pour la première fois, il avait envie de toucher ce garçon si mystérieux. Des deux yeux noirs liquides, cette bouche fine et sévère et pourtant il percevait tant de choses derrière…

Z : regardes moi Wufei.

W … son voix s'étouffe dans un gémissement.

Z : n'est pas peur.

W _: wo ai ni (je t'aime en chinois),_

L'aveu venait de si loin, il avait avait été porté si longtemps que Wufei sous le coup de l'émotion n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle.

Zech avait portant compris. Ses doigts caressèrent les lèvres qui les avaient prononcés.

Z : wo ai ni…

Wufei n'aurait pas eu un air différent si la foudre était tombée sur lui. Zech en aurait ri mais rien ne prêtait à rire. Wufei était au bord de la rupture. Il était en proie à des sentiments trop forts, trop contradictoires. Il le pris tout contre lui, l'apaisant.

W : je …comment ?

Z : ne te forces pas _mon aimé_ (ces mots prononcés pour la première fois, glissent sur ses lèvres plus doux que le miel, plus brûlants que la flamme).

Zech ne peut s'empêcher de baiser ce front noble, ses yeux humides. Il n'ose pas encore ravir cette bouche tant le souffle de Wufei est court. Wufei s'accroche à lui comme un noyé.

Z : ne te forces pas mon aimé, nous avons le temps…

W : comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne peux m'aimer… Je ne suis pas digne…

Z : je t'ai reconnu pourtant.

W : comme peux tu es être si sur…

Zech n'y résista pas et ravit ses lèvres. Wufei perdit une fois de plus pieds et appris que la force pouvait être douce, la puissance sereine et passionnée.

Pourtant pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne voulu pas se laisser écraser par les évènements. Il voulait gouter, partager et dominer à son tour l'être qui obsédait ses pensées et son cœur.

Ils étaient hors du temps et du monde. À cet instant rien de comptait plus pour eux. Mais le monde inexorablement poursuivait sa course, sans espoir de retour.

;


End file.
